blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Island Duel/Trivia
Trivia * Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington and Zeg don't appear in this episode. * Going by production order, this is the eighteenth episode of the first season. * This episode sees AJ as the main character instead of Blaze. * This marks the first time Blaze and AJ are separated from each other for the majority of the episode. * The rocket in a picture shown by Pickle was the same one seen in Runaway Rocket. * This is the first episode where AJ has more interaction with the viewer than Blaze. Blaze doesn’t even interact with the viewer until late in the episode while trying to find a way out. ** It's also the first episode where Blaze has a supporting role, due to AJ taking up most of the screentime. *AJ's attempts to stop the laser bugs' laserlights were: **A stick (failed) **A pipe (failed) **A mirror (succeeded) * This is the final time Dusan Brown voices AJ due to experiencing puberty and going on to star in The Lion Guard. Caleel Harris will take over for the next episode through Defeat the Cheat. * This is the longest time AJ doesn’t wear his helmet. * This is the only appearance of Dragon Island to date, though it did make an appearance as a selectable racetrack in the app based on the show. * This is the last episode to premiere before Nick Jr.com's 2015 redesign to match the style of the Nick Jr. app. * This is the last episode to use the Dusan Brown version of Let's Blaze. * This is the third, and so far, last episode to date that AJ requests Blazing Speed instead of Blaze, following The Driving Force and Tool Duel, until AJ to the Rescue. * Reece, Debris and Ferris can be seen in the crowd at the Dragon Island Duel. * The game Dragon Island Race is based on this episode. * Blaze gets mud on his fender and AJ wipes it off, the same happened in The Driving Force. However, he gets mud on his right side (viewer’s left) here, while in the former, he gets it on his left (viewer’s right). * This is the first episode where AJ hugs Blaze. * This is the only episode to air at 11:00 AM. * This is the second episode that only features Blaze, AJ, Crusher and Pickle after The Team Truck Challenge. * Third episode where Blaze doesn’t greet the viewer after Tool Duel and Cake-tastrophe! * This is the first episode to air on Memorial Day. * This is the last episode where a transformation request starts with “To build...” instead of “To make...”. * Unlike other episode title cards, this one has a unique animation: each word flies in one at a time as Blaze reads them, before they shine. In all other episodes, the title materializes itself with all the words at once. * This is one of few episodes where Crusher's invention results in a near-death experience. * Irony: Blaze could've transformed into something to free himself before AJ arrived. Running Gags *Crusher crashing into a coconut tree and getting covered with coconuts. *Blaze and AJ repeatedly telling themselves that they're best friends and nothing beats best friends. Allusions *The music played when the laser bugs fly off sounds like Flight of the Bumblebee, a famous music piece written by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov. Goofs * When AJ wipes the mud off Blaze’s fender, he doesn’t feel ticklish and laugh unlike what happened in The Driving Force. It’s possible he isn’t ticklish on the side he got muddy on. * While Crusher is laughing after splattering Blaze with mud, his tires are spinning the wrong way. * Since Blaze has the ability to transform into anything, he should've just turned into a roadheader tunneling machine and drilled right out of the cave even before AJ sets off to save him. * Blaze's call to AJ worked perfectly in the cave, where he would've gotten minimal or no reception at all. * When the robo-bouncy ball is constructed and Crusher says "A robo-bouncy ball!", when the camera cuts to he and Crusher midway through the line his mouth doesn't move. * At the moment Blaze gets trapped in the robo-bouncy ball, Crusher and Pickle appear to be frozen. * When Blaze says "Did the hammer break through the rock?" one square of his grille becomes black for a split second. Home Media Releases DVD *Rev-Up and Roar Digital *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 2 *Race to the Top of the World! (digital) *Here Comes Crusher *AJ to the Rescue! *Blaze Into Summer! *Race to the Rescue (LeapFrog) Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 1 trivia Category:Trivia